Recently, each of most cellular phones is equipped with a camera function. Further, in such a cellular phone, a two-dimensional code in which predetermined information is included may be photographed by this camera function, and a process corresponding to an analysis result of the two-dimensional code may be executed. According to a non-patent document (“from a bar code to a two-dimensional code”, [online], Denso Wave Inc., Internet: URL: http://www.denso-wave.com/grcode/aboutgr.html), by utilizing a two-dimensional code, more information can be stored in a small space. For this reason, in a cellular phone capable of dealing with reading of a two-dimensional code, in the case where a network address such as a telephone number, an electronic mail address, and an internet address, for example, is displayed with a two-dimensional code, various services can be received by reading and storing the two-dimensional code and accessing the read address. Further, a document created with a personal computer or the like is converted into a two-dimensional code, and the two-dimensional code can also be read by the cellular phone to transmit it as an electronic mail.